Under the Starlit Sky
by Eomer'sFaelwen
Summary: Under the starlit sky, Killian Jones has prepared a special date for an unsuspecting Swan. ONESHOT


"Killian what the hell is going on? Where the hell are you taking me?"

They had been walking for roughly a half hour now, and she was sick and tired of this game she had most reluctantly agreed to. She berated herself silently, hating herself for allowing the charming pirate to drag her from her apartment with only a wink and the promise of an adventure. Things had been tenuous with him as of late. The battle with Cora had been fought and won, Hook's revenge was at a bit of an impasse, and yet so many questions that had been left unanswered. He had been coming around to visit her more often, and she could honestly say that she hadn't done anything to discourage him. When he arrived this particular evening, dressed for the first time in "normal clothes", her will had slipped away with frightening ease.

From her vantage point a step or two behind him, she could more fully appreciate his new attire. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, the bottoms of which dusted over his usual black leather boots. Up top, he wore a dusky blue cotton t-shirt underneath a blue and black flannel button up. He turned back to look at her, and she couldn't help but think how the blue caught his eyes and made them shine. Of course, the roguish grin he wore made his eyes dance with mischief more than any shirt even could.

"Just a bit further lass, so you can stow any further complaints you might have on the edge of your tongue."

She had meant to make a sound of pure indignation but only managed an incredulous chirp of laughter. He turned again at the sound and grinned all the wider before turning his attention back to the path ahead.

They had wandered into the woods nearly five minutes ago, and had been walking up a steady incline most of the way. There was a path beneath their feet, but it was not well used. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she realized that she would be alone with him for the rest of the evening, really and truly alone. What she couldn't seem to decide, was whether or not she was excited or frightened by the prospect.

Both, it was always a bit of both with him.

They finally crested the top of the hill, and what little breath she still had in her lungs was swept from them when she saw what awaited her there. The entire town lay twinkling beneath them, everything so small and fragile looking in the twilight. The stars were beginning to peek out of the rich blue sky as the last remnant of the sun sank beneath the mountains opposite them. The last rays of orange light were reflected in the rippling waters of the bay, where the Jolly Roger stood proudly amongst the modest fishing boats.

Looking to her left, she was shocked to find Killian no longer standing beside her, not having realized it when he had dropped her hand. Her eyes found his own, which were alight with merriment at seeing her so enchanted by his handiwork. He was lying on a blanket, which had been spread on the lush grass. A bottle of wine and a loaf of bread peeked over the top on the basket on the ground beside him. Candles were spread on the ground around him, casting their flickering light onto his relaxed form.

"Come and join me love?"

Emma took a shaky breath and closed the gap between them, sinking onto the blanket by his side.

"Worth the hike?" he smirked.

"You – you did _all_ of this...for me?"

He cocked his head at her, bemused by her question. He leaned forward, moving tantalizingly closer to her lips with each word, "Emma, for you, I'd bring back a star."

"Which one?" she questioned with a smile.

He leaned even closer, positioning himself so that he was slightly behind her, her body resting gently on his. He turned his gaze heavenward, and her gaze followed. Raising his arm, he pointed to the brightest star in the sky, which rested between the peaks of two mountains, directly above the mast of the Roger.

"Do you see that one, right there?" he asked. "The smaller one, right next to it...it's always been a special favorite of mine."

"Second star to the right?" she smirked, a quiet laugh of disbelief escaping her. She turned to face him, and found his face mere inches from her own.

His hand reached up to caress the side of her face, "And straight on till morning." He closed the gap between them, hesitating just slightly before pressing his lips to hers.

And for the first time...

...she let him.


End file.
